Nico Robin/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nico Robin. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Strength, speed... Those words have no meaning to me." *"I can pop up anywhere... and I will never let you escape." *"Let's see what you've got." *"Our pursuers are close to us. We had better hurry." *"I can fight anytime." *"Did that hurt? Sorry." *"Nobody's getting in my way." *"Oh, did I go too far here?" *"You shouldn't have put so much faith in your strength." *"Hee hee! That was easy." *"This is our territory... That's why I cleared out the foes." *"We'll just take over here." *"It's too late for you to regret this." *"Are you sure you want those to be your last words?" *"All the bravado in the world won't change the result." *"I'm glad we're safe. Hope we can keep on winning." *"Ugh... this is terrible." *"It's time for me to read. Can you stay out of my way?" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I'm always ready to fight." *"That probably hurt, huh? I'm sorry." *"Ho ho, that was nothing." *"Don't get in my way." *"This is probably it." *"It'd be best that you not get in my way again." *"The enemy is no longer here. I think I'll take this territory." *"I think we should put our troops here... I made the enemy disappear." *"I'll be taking this place." *"This looks interesting." *"“Power”... “Speed”... Those words mean nothing to me." *"Playtime is over. Perhaps you should begin preparing?" *"The result will be the same even if you act tough." *"It's too late. I cannot allow such regret." *"Are you sure you want those to be your last words?" *"I'm glad this ended well. Hopefully we will be able to keep up our winning streak..." *"I suppose that's all. Well done." *"That's good... Now we'll be able to continue sailing." *"Heheh, you are quite cruel." *"Heheh, the fun doesn't end." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Let's begin." *"What a fine display." *"Personally, I'm a bit embarassed. Still, I have no choice other than to fight..." *"We can't afford to lose this battle...! No matter what!" *"Is it all right if I get started?" *"I was probably a bit too violent." *"That fight wasn't too bad." *"Oh? Is it over already?" *"It'd be best that you not get in my way again." *"Apologies. I was having fun that before I knew it, I was at full power." *"Oh, did you let me win? How nice of you." *"I hate government types." *"You are your own "enemy"... I believe you said that once." *"This looks interesting." *"You're giving me this land? How nice of you." *"I think we should put our troops here... I made the enemy disappear." *"I can bloom anywhere... I won't let you escape." *"“Power”... “Speed”... Those words mean nothing to me." *"I won't forgive any who stand before me. Unstoppable may be an overstatement." *"Let me thank you for before." *"I'm so sorry, but I have no interest in new robot weapons. At all." *"Could you stop stealing shadows? ...And never do that again." *"You will never obtain what you're after..." *"They were stronger than I thought... I won't make the same mistake next time." *"I'll be taking a break for a bit..." *"Take over for me..." *"Unfortunately... this is the end for me." *"I suppose that's all. Well done." *"Looks like I'm done here." *"That's good... Now we'll be able to continue sailing." *"The time has finally come. It all feels like a dream..." Category:Quotes